This project is centered on studies to correlate preclinical and clinical research findings in the area of neuropsychopharmacology. The main aim of this project is the careful clinical evaluation of psychotropic drugs which have received early animal trials and which are considered to be of therapeutic interest. This research requires the utilization of procedures which will guarantee the safety of the patient and also make it possible to study all aspects of drug action and to obtain information about the clinical pharmacology and toxicological profile of these compounds. These evaluations are made utilizing a battery of quantitative rating devices covering many facets of behavior and utilizing the psychiatrist, psychologist, nurse, and patient ratings. Both pilot and controlled double-blind studies are conducted. Also, a plan has now been initiated to carry out cross-cultural controlled studies. Special studies in the area of drug abuse and the clinical pharmacology of amphetamine psychosis have also been initiated.